The man and hero he was
by Jellyfishdreamer
Summary: All Might (Toshinori) X Aizawa fanfic. Shounen ai and tragedy. All Might is in his normal form through this whole thing. Aizawa is told that All Might is dying and only has a few months to live. He speaks to him about all the things he hid from Toshinori and the feelings he holds.


Aizawa nearly fainted when he heard the news. The news that All Might or better known by his real name, Toshinori, was in the hospital and was dying. 'I must see him...before it's too late.' This was all he thought when the news stung his ears. He hurried to the room that All Might was staying at to live the remainder of his days. When Aizawa walked in Nedzu and Recovery girl stood by the bed side but turned to face the person who just walked in. "Aizawa-sensei." Nedzu called out with a smile on his face like always (seriously the principal is sooo cute! XD). "Can...I speak with All Might alone?" Aizawa shocked not only the principal but All Might himself. "Yes, but don't take to long. All Might needs to rest more." Recovery girl told him then her and the principal left.

Aizawa walked up to the bed and looked down at a deflated All Might. "You look terrible." Aizawa stated bluntly without any remorse. "I feel it. So why did you want to talk to me?" All Might asked then watched Aizawa grab a chair and bring it closer to the bed and sit down. "I...wanted to tell you some things before...you..." His eyes shifted away from the blue eyed blonde not able to bring the words out. He scratched the back of his head and faced All Might, eye to eye. "One of the things I wanted to tell you was...that you are a great teacher. At first I didn't believe that you could hack it cause to me, you were a flashy hero and nothing more. You proved me wrong and I wanted to let you know." All Might was shocked but he then gave a sweet smile to the black haired man. "I'm glad you told me Aizawa. I'm glad that I was able to prove myself to the school, to the students and mostly to you." Aizawa kept his straight face but a small blush creeped onto his cheeks, barely noticable. "So what are the other things you wanted to tell me? You said there were some things you needed to tell me. What are the others?" All Might enphasized the word "some" when he spoke.

Aizawa looked down at his knees which made his mouth and nose get covered by his scarf. "Well I...also wanted to say that I admire you. Even though you are flashy and love the spotlight...you risk your life to save others even though it might cost you your own. Even back when the league of villains first attacked, you were angry that you weren't there to help from the beginning. When you picked me up and said that you were sorry...I wished back then I could have said something but I couldn't. That's when I began to admire you." The blush became more noticable but All Might didn't know wether to believe that his fellow teacher was actually doing so. "I admire you too." All Might smiled glancing into Aizawa's tired yet widened eyes. "You risked your life as well to save the life of the students that day. When I saw you injured like that I became angry and a piercing pain of sadness gripped me. After that I vowed to protect everyone in this school no matter what the cost...and I did, even until the very end." Aizawa's eyes became glazed with sadness and he placed his hand on All Mights. "Don't say that!" All Might chuckled in response. "Recovery girl said I have only a couple months to live. She can't heal me cause it would kill me even faster. I'm just waiting for death now." Aizawa looked away not knowing how to respond.

All Might realized that Aizawa's hand was still on his so he gripped the hand and saw the younger man's reaction. The reaction was better than he would have imagined. Aizawa turned quickly and stared at All Might with a blush covered face now completely noticable. "Is there anything else Aizawa sensei?" All Might added the sensei in a way to tease but as he chuckled he began coughing causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. "All Might!" Aizawa stood up and placed a hand on the man's back. The blonde kept coughing and Aizawa couldn't do anything more about it so he just kept his hand where he place it. "I'm alright." All Might wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and reached for the tissues on the table next to the bed. He wiped off the blood that stained his hand then tossed it in the trash. "Sorry about that. Please continue. I want to hear all you have to say." All Might smiled his normal smile, waiting for Aizawa to continue.

The younger man didn't feel like continuing but did so anyway cause he knew that All Might would die in a month or two. "The admiration that I told you I had...well...it turned into something more." Aizawa wasn't looking at All Might and didn't really want to. He was worried about the expression that blonde would have. "I think I'm in love with you..." A silence fell over the room. Aizawa gulped not knowing what to do. "You should have told me sooner." Aizawa looked up quickly at the used to be symbol of peace and saw a smile he never seen All Might make before. "We could have been together longer if you told me sooner." Tears formed in the heroes eyes as he spoke but the smile was still there. He reached up his hand and placed it on Aizawa's cheek, rubbing his thumb on it. "I like you too, Aizawa." The black haired man's eyes glinted and his cheeks flushed at the words. "But please, call me Yagi. I don't want someone special calling me by my hero name." Aizawa nodded but didn't say anything cause he was a little to nervous to randomly say the name out loud.

The two spent all the time they could together but the time came when All Might breathed his last. It was a month and a half after Aizawa confessed that All Might passed on. The day of the funeral was full of tears. Everyone from UA was their and a camera crew went to film it for all the citizens that weren't alowd to attend. "We will greatly miss him. He was a wonderful hero." Nedzu spoke, standing beside several professional heroes. "He wasn't just a great hero." Aizawa began. "He was a great teacher and human. We will never forget him." All the heroes turned and looked at Aizawa but the black haired man walked off with his hands in his pockets. 'I said too much...' He quickly put his goggles on to hide the tears that were pricking his once dry eyes. 'Look what you did you stupid fool. I bet I could fight off hundreds of villains with my eyes teared up like this.' Look what you did you stupid fool.' His thoughts of All Might rambled on as he walked home. 'What am I supposed to do now. Yagi. I feel so empty. I never knew I could feel like this. Without you here, how am I supposed to be happy?' He stopped his thoughts when he heard a familiar yell coming from behind him. He turned to face Midoriya running towards him then leaning down, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "H-hold on...Aizawa...sensei." He brought his face up and held out a envelope with All Might's writing on it. "A-All Might...asked me to...give this to...you." He weezed out his words and Aizawa took the letter not knowing what to expect. Midoriya caught his breath and began speaking normally. "All Might told me it had to get to you no matter what. He gave it to me the day he died. He said he wanted to give it to you but he said you were busy working. I'm glad I was able to give it to you." With that said the young boy ran off to join his friends. 'He was on the verge of tears that whole time he spoke. Poor kid.' Aizawa stared at the envelope and turned it over seeing if there was anymore writing on the back. 'To Aizawa Shouta. From Toshinori Yagi.' Aizawa sighed and pushed it into his pocket, walking straight for his house.

When he got home he immediatly walked into his living room and sat down in his favorite chair. He tore open the letter and began reading it.

~Letter~

To my most precious Hero,

When you are reading this I know that I am no longer in this world. I want to let you know that you made my last days worth more than any days I have ever lived. You made me smile a true smile and I hope I did the same for you. When you read this, are you crying? If you are then please don't. I want you to smile. Smile for me Shouta. Smile as if I'm right beside you and will always be there. I love you and I'm glad you love me.

Sincerely your, Toshinori Yagi

Aizawa unconsciously crumpled the letter as he sat there crying in his chair. "Stupid fool. How am I supposed to smile if you wrote such a letter?" He covered his eyes, the tears not stopping. "I love you too...Yagi..." Not long later her fell asleep from exhaustion. He then had a dream.

~Dream~

"Shouta. I see you made it." All Might stood on a sandy beach with the sun setting in the distance. "Yagi? But you're-" "I came to see you one last time. You weren't able to see me on my last day." Aizawa walked up beside the slightly taller man _(I looked compared All might in his normal form to Aizawa and he's only a inch or two taller)_ and looked out at the sea. "Is that where you're going?" All Might glanced at Aizawa then looked back out at the sea. "Yeah." The black haired man clutched his pants in his fists trying to fight back tears. "Why are you doing this? If I see you leave again then...I don't know if I'll be able to let go." All Might didn't hesitate in his actions, quickly grabbing the shorter man and hugging him. "I know but I wanted to say and do two things before I left." He slightly let go of the man and looked at him. "I love you Shouta." Aizawa suddenly gave a saddened expression and looked down not wanting to face such a bright smile. "Even in death your smile is too bright." All Might chuckled, grabbing Aizawa's face and lifting it up. "There's one more thing I want to do before I leave. We haven't done it yet so...will you let me kiss you?" Aizawa made a face he wouldn't make even in private. His whole face was bright red and he looked like he was holding onto a scream.

All Might only had to lean down slightly and was able to capture the heroes lips. It was sweet and pleasing even though the kiss was from a man who had dry, cracked lips. When they let go All Might smiled like he normally did. "I have to go now. If you don't wake up soon then you'll be late for school." He tried to leave but Aizawa grabbed his arm. "Wait." He didn't want him to leave just yet. In all honesty he didn't want him to leave at all but there was no choice. "I love you, will you say it one more time before you go?" All Might looked shocked but then gave him the normal sweet smile. "I love you Shouta." After he said these words he walked off into the sun.

~End Dream~

Aizawa woke up with tears in his eyes. 'Damn. I normally wake up with dry eye.' He wiped the tears away then looked at the clock. "7:04 am." He sighed realizing it was later than he usually woke up. Before he sat up he felt a familiar feeling on his lips. 'I can still feel the kiss. Weird. I never actually kissed him before so how can I know how it feels?' He shook off his thoughts so he could get ready for school. 'I guess this is goodbye Yagi. I'll never forget you...but I guess noone else will either.' He looked out the window as he fixed his shirt. The sun was bright and blinding and all it reminded Aizawa of, was All Mights smile. The last smile he gave him as he walked toward the setting sun. "He really is too bright." Aizawa chuckled to himself then continued his normal morning routine, being a few minutes late for school.

~Owari~


End file.
